


i'm helplessly in love with you

by faithfulhorizon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, look at these dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulhorizon/pseuds/faithfulhorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And you’re stuck with me.” Eren grinned that stupid, dumb grin of his that always made Jean’s heart do this weird thing, always made Jean feel these weird things and god he hated the effect this guy had on him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jean said, his voice a murmur. “I guess I am.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm helplessly in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't written in years...

It was late Christmas Eve, only an hour until Christmas, and the two had just gotten home from a Christmas party with their friends. Before they left the apartment, it hadn’t been terribly cold, and Armin didn’t live that far, so they decided to walk (which was a _terrible_ idea). Though when leaving Armin’s, snow had started to fall in soft flurries, and it had dropped at least 20 degrees. (Jean calls bullshit, but Eren _insists_ it was at least 20 degrees colder).

It didn’t help that Eren wore a lighter coat than he should have, ignoring Jean when he explicitly said to wear a heavier one. And it also didn’t help that Eren declined Connie’s offer of a ride home, saying bullshit like, “We’ll be fine, it’s not that far anyway.” Really, his boyfriend could be infuriating sometimes.

Besides nearly freezing to death, it was a good night. They exchanged presents, laughed their asses off when Connie fell down the stairs, drank some eggnog (and Jean’s pretty sure someone spiked Bertholdt’s). And of course, people got caught under the mistletoe, and no one was allowed to leave that spot until everyone else saw a kiss.

Jean glanced over at Eren who was grumbling to himself, and smiling softly as he recalled how Eren and him had gotten stuck under the mistletoe. He knew it was going to happen at least once that night, because knowing his friends they would have pushed them under it when they were least expecting it if they didn’t get caught underneath it themselves. It was cute though, because even after dating him for three years, Eren still got flustered when he kissed Jean in front of other people (especially when it’s their friends, because they yell out the most _embarrassing_ things).

It made Jean’s heart throb, because moments like those reminded him of just how taken he was with Eren.

“You got the keys, right?”

Eren’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and causing him to look over at his boyfriend to find green eyes staring expectantly at him.

“Yeah,” Jean said, coughing. “I got ‘em.”

“Good.” Eren slipped his cold hand into Jean’s gloved one, lacing their fingers together with a sigh. “I would’ve beaten your ass if you forgot them.”

“It wouldn’t’ve been completely my fault, you know.”

Eren scoffed, but a soft smile graced his features. “Yeah, but I like blaming things on you.”

“Trust me, I _know_.”

And there it was, the laugh that Jean loved. He loved when Eren laughed like that -- he loved it when he laughed in general -- but this soft, breathy laugh he did was his favorite.

“Yeah, whatever.”

It became silent between them; the only sounds were the occasional car passing by, and the wind rushing past them every now and then. Honestly, he loved times like these, loved these comfortable silences more than anything. (Well, _almost_ anything.)

He was glad when they finally reached their apartment building, because even if he was wearing a heavier coat than Eren, he was still cold and wanted to warm up as soon as he could. It was so nice stepping inside the lobby and feeling heat hit his face, and he was sure it was even nicer for Eren, since the idiot never listens to him when he says to put on a heavier coat.

He was even more glad once they reached their apartment.

“Oh god, I have never appreciated heat so much in my life.”

“Well, maybe if you would’ve worn a heavier coat like I told you to--”

Eren cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “No, you’re sounding like my mom.” He paused. “And Mikasa. So stop.”

Jean grinned. “Someone’s gotta say it.”

“Shut up, just-- shut up.”

Jean closed the door behind them, watching as Eren took his coat off and disappeared around a corner. “I’m gonna go change in my pjs.”

“Alright,” Jean said, and he was sort of glad, because it gave him time to think.

He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out the small, black box that he had shoved in earlier. Armin told him he should do it, and both Connie and Marco agreed (hell, even Mikasa said to -- since she overheard him talking to Armin -- but she did...yeah), even when he asked if it was too soon. He knew it was crazy, because they’ve been together for so long, but he was afraid Eren would say no, thus making a complete fool of himself. The night before Christmas at that.

_“You’ve been dating for three years,” Connie had told him. “I seriously don’t think Eren’ll say no, so there’s no reason to be freaking out about it. Just ask.”_

It was reasonable, and he’s right. He shouldn’t be freaking out. If Eren said no, it was no big deal. Maybe it would just be the ‘no, I’m not ready’ type no. And if that is the no he gets, he’ll gladly accept it.

But still. There was that lingering, stupid ‘what if’ lingering in the back of his mind, and it was driving him crazy. He shouldn’t be this nervous over it. Of course, it was kind of a big deal, he supposed. Since, if he said yes, they would then be _engaged_ , but it’s not that different from just dating.

Just, a new title?

Something like that.

“Hey, are you gonna take off your coat and come sit next to me or what?” Eren’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts again. He looked over to his boyfriend, finding him in his pajamas (which was really just _his_ sweatpants and _his_ shirt, nothing about it was Eren’s) and a cup of (what he assumed to be) hot chocolate in his hands.

Damn, he was fast.

Eren tilted his head to the side, frowning. “You look constipated.”

“ _You_ look constipated.”

Yeah, yeah Jean, that was a great comeback. A+.

“Uh… are you okay?” Eren asked, shifting in his seat. “You’re acting a little weird.”

Jean shook his head, maybe a little too quickly because of the subtle eyebrow raise he received from his boyfriend. “Nah.” He waved a hand in the air, pulling on the ends of his coat. “Everything’s good.”

“Then come sit down.”

And after a moment’s hesitation, he does. It’s not that big of a deal, and he knew that, but it’s what he’s trying to lead up to is… sort of the big deal.

“Now take off your coat.”

He would like to take off his coat, but he couldn’t, because if he did then he wouldn’t be able to hide the box properly, which would give Eren the chance to find out and--

“Nah,” Jean shook his head. “Still a little cold, so I’ll just keep it on.”

Good. That should fool him.

“Okay.” Eren shrugged, clearly not bothering to pester him about it anymore. Instead, he held out his cup of hot chocolate toward him. “Hold this.”

Jean took it, realizing that yeah, he still hasn’t taken off his goddamn gloves. Nonetheless, he can still feel the warmth from the liquid seeping through his gloves, and it causes him to bring the mug up to his lips and take a sip.

“I never said you could take a drink, jackass.”

“You didn’t make me any, so I think this is reasonable payback.”

Eren huffed, pulling the throw blanket they left out here over his lap (and only ever folded it when someone was coming over, but even then they sort of just left it laying there on the couch, folded or not). Jean got another few sips in before Eren took it out of his hands, sticking his tongue out at him in the process. “Ugh, now it’s got your germs.”

“You’re a baby.”

“And you’re _stuck_ with me.” Eren grinned that stupid, _dumb_ grin of his that always made Jean’s heart do this weird thing, always made Jean feel these weird things and god he hated the effect this guy had on him.

“Yeah,” Jean said, his voice a murmur. “I guess I am.”

Eren rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, and it left Jean to his thoughts again.

He should do it, right now. Who cares if it isn’t that romantic, who cares if it might not be the right time, because if he doesn’t do it now, he’s not sure when he will have the guts to do it again.

“Eren.” He called out his boyfriend’s name softly, in a tone he rarely uses with him, and it got Eren’s full attention. “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Okay…” There’s always some kind of speech before the actual question, and he remembered Connie saying something about making it romantic, don’t you dare make it cheesy. “I love you.”

Eren smiled, though he still looked a little confused. “I love you too.”

“No-- shit.” Jean groaned, reaching a hand up to run it through his messy hair. “Like, I _love_ you.”

“I know?” Eren’s brows furrowed together. “You already said that, Jean.”

“What I mean is--” _God, why is this so fucking hard? It’s just Eren, it’s not like it’s the queen of England I’m talking to right now._ “Can you-- put your mug down?”

“Sure…” Eren sounded a little suspicious, and Jean would have too if he was in Eren’s position right now.

After setting his mug down on the side table by the couch, he turned to Jean expectantly. Waiting.

Jean reached out to take one of Eren’s hands, which are much warmer now that they’ve been inside for a little bit, and he stared down at them for a moment, noticing how much tanner Eren was compared to him. He’s known that for a while now, but that’s one of the things he loves about Eren.

God, he loves him so much.

“I love you.” He said it again, and this time, he was looking Eren in the eye. “A lot. Like, I know when we first met you kinda… we kinda hated each other’s guts, but I’m really glad we got to really know each other, and I got the chance to fall in love with you.”

He already can tell this is going to be cheesy, like really cheesy, but that’s okay. He doesn’t care right now, and honestly, it doesn’t matter, because as long as he tells him he loves him, as long as he gets across that he wants to spend the rest of his life with him, then he’s fine with it.

“I love everything about you. I mean, yeah, you got your flaws, but I do too,” Jean continued, and he noticed the way Eren’s lips turned upwards in a small smile. “You’re really passionate though, and determined, and it’s really admirable. You always stick up for your friends, even if someone’s picking on them and that guy is like, fifty pounds bigger than you. You fight tooth and nail for what you believe in, and I love that about you.”

Jean began to rub his thumb over the smooth skin that was the back of Eren’s hand, a smile now adorning his features as well. “You’re just… I dunno. I love how when you start to get angry, your nose will scrunch up like a rabbit, and you’ll start to take your stance on the matter at hands. I love how your eyes twinkle when you get really happy or are proud about something.

“I love how supportive you are for people. I love how… “Jean trailed off, letting a breath escape him. “I remember our first date. It was horrible, but dropping you off at your house was my favorite part. Because we stood outside for a moment, and you thanked me for the night out and picking you up, since your dad’s car was at the mechanic and your mom was working. It was no big deal, but you still insisted on paying for the entirety of our second date. It kinda made me feel weird, you know? ‘Cause I wasn’t sure if there was gonna be a second date, but you believed there was gonna be, so there was.

“And I remember how your ears turned red before you kissed me on the cheek, and said good night before disappearing into your house.” Jean chuckled. “I also remember the first time you told me you loved me, how your cheeks were tinted red and you looked as if you almost regretted saying it. And our first kiss. You tasted like strawberries.

“But everyday I’m reminded how much I love you, and how I never want you to leave my side, and how I just wanna be with you for the rest of my life.” He let of Eren’s hand, and reached into his pocket, taking note of how Eren’s eyes were following his every movement. He’s probably about to catch on, if he hasn’t by now, but that doesn’t matter.

And Jean knew the exact moment when Eren caught on, because once he pulled out the box, before he opened it to show him the ring, Eren gasped.

“Eren Jaeger, I love you so fucking much, it’s unreal. So, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

It went silent between them, and Jean felt anxiety crawl up his throat as he waited for Eren’s answer. It could change their entire relationship, because one word could mean so much here, and he wasn’t _answering_. He was just staring in shock at Jean, eyes drifting between Jean and the ring. In moments like these, Jean wished he could read minds, just to know what was going through his head, because his eyes weren’t giving much away this time.

The longer he sat there, the more anxious he got. And it wasn’t like he could rush him into saying anything, though it’d be nice, real nice if he could get an answer so he doesn’t look like an idiot sitting here with a ring open, just waiting--

“Yes.”

Jean’s eyes widened, lips parting in disbelief. “What--?”

“Yes,” Eren repeated, this time more louder, more sure of himself as tears began falling down his flushed cheeks and a smile broke out onto his face. “Yes, I _want_ to marry you.”

Jean smiled too, even more when Eren threw his arms around his neck and buried his face into the crook of it, a sound escaping his lips, sounding like a sob and a laugh at the same time. He couldn’t believe it, he said yes. He said _yes._

When Eren pulled back, Jean managed to slip the ring onto his finger, and it was like he was on cloud nine, because he was now engaged to this idiot, and he has never been happier.

Eren held his face in his hands and kissed him, once, twice-- he lost count, and it probably wasn’t much more than that anyway, but what mattered to him was the smile on Eren’s face and just how happy he looked. It made Jean’s heart swell with happiness too.

“I love you, you asshole,” Eren laughed, his nose brushing against Jean’s, and tears were still in his eyes but they were _sparkling._

Jean reached up and brushed away a tear trailing down his cheek, lingering for a moment, drawing circles into the skin. This moment was perfect, and it was even more perfect when he managed to steal a quick, soft kiss.

_Perfect._

“I love you too, jackass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too bad or too cheesy-- I really haven't written properly in a while and I'm still kinda out of it, so hopefully writing something will help with that! ;7; But yeah, I hope you guys liked it and that it was okay!!! uwu


End file.
